Hook, Line, and Sinker
by bowl of fruit
Summary: Xigbar muses. Drabbley.


Hook, Line, and Sinker 

Summary: Xigbar muses. Drabbley.

--

Yeah, I remember the kid. Blond hair, big ol' eyes? Man, that kid had some crazy eyes. Almost like they ripped into your soul. But boy, I'm gettin' poetic here, and you didn't show up for that, now did'ja?

Naw, you came to hear about him. And boy, could I talk about him. Always an odd one, he was. Always starin' into space, like he had some big motive planned out that none of us could've guessed. Hey, guess he did, am I right? Planned it from the start, the bugger. Planned every move from the very start. Planned his leavin', planned his dyin'- don't know how he pulled it off, man, with an Other like Sora. But hey, maybe that was just how he did it. Crazy kid, that Sora. Most kids are, nowadays. But boy oh boy, any kid who can take out the second in command of the greatest organization on the good Earth- now that, my friend, is someone to look out for. Anyone who can outsmart me is to be reckoned with, you know what I'm sayin'? Man oh man, I still can't believe I fell for that one. Like one o' Luxord's old tricks, you know? Fell for it hook, line, and sinker, man, hook, line, and sinker.

But hey, I'm gettin' ahead of myself. Didn't come here to chat about the regrets of a dead guy, am I right? You came to chat about him. Thirteen. Oh, yeah, he was a good kid. Quieter than I was at that age. Ha! As if anyone could top me on that one.

But boy, thinkin' about it again, I guess that Axel came pretty close, man. He came pretty close. Almost as crazy as I was, at that age. Takin' risks, gettin' into trouble. Boy, but I don't regret a day of it. Not in a lifetime, man, not in a lifetime.

And boy, that Axel did hang off of him. Right from the start. Always followed the kid around like he was some kinda lovesick teenager. And man oh man, did the others have a field day with that one! Every time he came around, there were the cracks about it. And hey, I might just've believed it, too, if the kid wasn't so fuckin' indifferent all the time. Man oh man, that kid had no expression any time you saw 'em. Hey, man, even we all tried a little, you know? Even we tried to get the feel for smilin' or gettin' mad again.

And boy, it got me mad thinkin' about it. Gets me mad now, too. Damn kid had more emotions than the rest of us twelve put together, and what does he do with 'em? Throws 'em away, man, throws 'em away. Just gets me mad, is all.

But you didn't come here to hear about me, man, you came to talk about him, didn't ya? Yeah, ya did.

Man, thinkin' about the old days gets me goin'. Would bring a tear to my eye, but I ain't got tears.

Damn, that Axel. Crazy kid, but I've said that already. Crazy, crazy kid. Hated me, I know that. Hated us all but him. But hey, he tolerated us, sometimes. I've had a civil conversation with the guy. Only one, but hey- it's better than most, am I right?

Damn, do I remember that day. 'Course, we were chattin about him. Damn, all you could get outta Axel were a few words about him, Kid was obsessed, man, fuckin' obsessed.

Don't remember how we started talkin', man, but it was an odd talk from the start. Man, it was something trivial that started it, some crack I made about the weather or some shit, and bam- we were chattin' like old buddies.

And man, I don't remember anything about that conversation. Damn, kid, I only remember one little bit. Now, you gotta remember, my memory ain't what it used to be, man, and I can barely remember what the hell we were chattin' for in the first place. But damn, it was somethin' like:

"He's really something. Almost makes you feel like you had a heart."

Damn, that's not right. Well, it was some crack about havin' a heart, I don't know. All I remember is the night afterwards- sittin' in my room, reading or some shit, and the line keeps comin' into my head, never stops, man, and I've gotta think about it if I wanna stay sane, 'cause it's buggin' the shit outta me.

Fuck it all, I'm a scientist. I may fling around guns, but damned if I can't keep myself from dissecting something. Damned if I can't. And man, I got to thinkin'- fuck, Axel you ain't the only one. I may hate the kid, but that's a feeling, right? A fuckin' feeling. Damn, I've almost felt this whole time, and I didn't even notice it. Man oh man, I laughed out loud at that one.

And damn, I tried to hang with the kid more, but he couldn't stand me. Kid couldn't stand anyone, man, not by a long shot. Couldn't even stand that Axel.

Fuck, man, He must've left a few days later, 'cause I remember puttin' the thought from my mind for lack of anything better. Even a scientist knows when to quit out, kid, and I did.

And man, it really gets me goin', ya know? Nearly feelin' that whole time, and the though never crossed my mind. Never even thought about it, man, never even thought about it.

Just gets me fuckin' mad, is all.

--

A/N: O.o I wrote this at one in the morning after having the thought: "Well, if Roxas made Axel feel like he had a heart, wouldn't all the others in the Orginization feel the same way?" Somehow, a dead Xigbar and an invisible interviewer got added in, and this story was born.

Uh, yeah. Review, please?


End file.
